Fly With Me
by ForeverRobsessed
Summary: He was the anchor that grounded me to reality, and I was the kite that helped him soar when he let me tug him along. It worked for us . . . Usually. Sometimes, though, I just made him mad. (Placed No. 9 in the Top Ten Completed Fics of Jan at twifanfictionrecs dot com)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This was my contribution to a Domestic Violence fundraiser a few months ago. Thank you to those who contributed. I'm quite excited to share this with the rest of my readers now.**

 **Big thanks to Ninkita, Pamela, pixiekat7 and IpsitaC77 for all their help and feedback. The gorgeous banner you can see above was created by the very talented Mina Rivera.**

 **DISCLAIMER – All publicly recognizable characters, settings, quotes, lyrics etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **I'm breaking the original one-shot into small chapters because I like how it flows that way. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _"_ _Then, he just turns around, and it was literally like if we were in a movie. The music would start playing and the violins would go . . . I think for the first time ever he took my breath away . . ."_

"Aww," I sighed, my head tilting dreamily as I watched the interview. The video shifted over to a few of the couple's sightings since their public admission of their relationship.

The way his hand curved at the small of her back, the secrets in her eyes as she smiled, tipping her head up to glance at him, the look on his face when he returned that smile . . . They sent my heart into hopeful flutters, and I couldn't help but long for the day someone would look at me in that manner.

"Bella, I'm leaving. Have a nice day, sweetheart," Dad yelled from the living room. Seconds later, I heard the front door slam shut behind him.

The sound of his departure jarred me out of my fantasies, and I peeked at the digital clock on my nightstand.

"Shit," I muttered, shutting the computer quickly and cursing myself for having lost track of time. Edward would be honking in the driveway any moment now, and I was still lounging in my bathrobe.

Well, at least I'd showered.

Praying that he'd also had a late start to the morning, I jumped to plug my hair dryer in, turning it to full blast before unleashing it onto my limp, wet tresses. My hair was just as boring as the rest of me – dark brown with that stupid sort of wave that was neither cool enough to be curly, nor easy enough to manage as the corn silk straight kind. But I did the best I could.

And my dreams were interesting enough to make up for my lackluster reality.

Throwing the door of my closet open, I picked up the first pair of jeans I could find and grabbed a plain black T-shirt to go along with it. I threw a cute pink checkered shirt over it, tying a knot out of the two ends at my waist. A quick look in the mirror to apply some lip gloss and I was ready to go.

I was grabbing my book bag to check if it had everything I needed for the day when the familiar horn of Edward's Volvo sounded in my ears.

"Coming," I yelled, bounding down the stairs as though he could hear me in his car.

I passed the kitchen, but forewent breakfast because I really had put this whole getting ready thing off until the last possible moment. Even a glass of milk now would cost Edward and me a few minutes of the first period.

While I was okay with the little reprimand the teacher might throw our way, Edward would certainly not be.

The guy was such a stickler for rules, I sometimes wondered if he had OCD.

He didn't. His parents had gotten him tested.

He didn't have any compulsion in any other part of his daily schedule, but rules were something he adhered to with utmost sincerity. Being his best friend, I tried my best to keep his needs in mind.

 _Tried_ being the operative word.

Sometimes, I lost myself too far in my thoughts to remember the time.

But then that's how we'd been since we were toddlers in diapers, building a tentative friendship through our mutual love for soft toys.

He was the anchor that grounded me to reality, and I was the kite that helped him soar when he let me tug him along.

It worked for us.

Usually.

Sometimes, though, I just made him mad.

* * *

 **A/N: The next one should be up in a little while.**

 **FB group - Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed - Pics for each chapter will be uploaded here. Come join us. Link is on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Ready to meet Edward?**

* * *

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," I chanted as I hopped into the car, rushing to buckle my seatbelt.

He wordlessly handed me a thermos, which I opened to breathe in the rich aroma of his mother's delicious hot chocolate.

"Mmmm," I moaned in pleasure. "Thank you."

He grunted before pulling out of my driveway with an ease that came from years of practice.

Both Edward and I were currently in the senior year of high school, and we'd been riding together since Edward got his license six months before I did. Given that we were neighbors, he didn't have to go out of the way to pick me up. Back then, it'd just made sense, but ever since, it had become a comfortable habit. The days when I managed to get out of the house on time, we happily chatted on our way to school. But other days . . . conversation or lack thereof was debatable.

"Who was it this time?" he asked me, finally speaking up after five minutes of tense silence.

I bit my lip to hide a grin, happy that his mood was taking a turn for the better quicker than I'd expected.

"Ashton Kutcher and Mila Kunis," I breathed, the words almost a wistful sigh. "It was such a cute story!"

Edward shook his head and pressed his lips together, saying nothing.

He wasn't a great fan of the new podcast I'd discovered. It aired every other morning exactly at the time I was supposed to get ready for school. It was called _Kismet at Work_. They aired stories of celebrity couples who had met and fallen in love in the most adorable ways, the stories behind their relationships sometimes even good enough to be made into movies.

They made me smile, cry, laugh, sigh, but more than anything . . . they made me dream of being in a story of my own – one where I'd meet the love of my life in a way that would leave the world spellbound.

More than anything, I wanted my _own_ story, and I couldn't wait to find out what it'd be like.

"Wasn't he married to someone else before this one?" my surly, serious-as-hell best friend pointed out, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but obviously they weren't right for each other," I commented. "Because when Mila and he found each other, everything fell into place perfectly."

"You're amazingly starry-eyed sometimes, Bella. Every time I think you'll move past this phase, you surprise me by still lingering there."

I scowled. "This _is_ the time to be starry-eyed. Why shouldn't I make the most of it? I'm not going to be building dream castles when I'm stuck in a stuffy job ten years later. If I don't do it now, I'll regret it forever," I informed him.

"I just hope it doesn't come crashing down on you someday," he mumbled sadly. The note of melancholy in his voice confused me. Since he didn't explain himself, I shied away from asking questions that could lead to a fight.

"Even if it does, I'm prepared for that possibility. I'll hold onto my wings until then, though."

* * *

 **A/N: How are we liking this starry-eyed Bella so far? Or can you relate more to her surly, serious-as-hell best friend?**

 **I'll see you with two more chapters tomorrow.**

 **FB group - Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed - Pics for each chapter will be uploaded here. Come join us. Link is on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Moving forward . . .**

* * *

A couple of minutes passed. Neither of us volunteered to break the ice. I fidgeted with the knobs on his music player, my mind drifting. Sipping on my warm beverage, my irritation with his attitude slowly evaporated. I smiled as I thought of Edward asking his mom to make a little extra hot chocolate this morning. He knew I'd be watching the podcast until the last possible minute and would run late, hence skipping breakfast.

That was just who he was . . . loyal, dependable, and kind to a fault. He might be unimpressed with my addiction to the show, but he'd ease me through the consequences of it.

"To each her own, I guess," he murmured as he turned toward his regular spot in the parking lot.

"That's actually the tag line of our friendship," I replied with a chuckle.

"Look, Bella, this wasn't how it was supposed to go," he said, sounding nervous all of a sudden. "I was sayi—"

My eyes wandered, my attention shifting to the petite girl waiting for me outside the Science building. Alice must've watched the video too, and as always, I knew we'd have a blast discussing the details that made us swoon. As soon as Edward stopped the car, I patted his hand and thanked him again for the drink before leaving the thermos in the back seat.

"See you later!" I shouted behind me, making a bee-line toward Alice.

As expected, Alice was bouncing on her toes, and when I reached her, our faces beamed with matching grins. On the way to class, we discussed the episode we'd just watched, as well as possibilities for the couple they would be featuring in the next one.

Once the class started, Mr. Banner droned on and on in a monotonous voice that could put even a stubborn toddler to sleep within minutes. Alice and I carried on our discussion, only this time, we did it silently through written notes.

It kept us entertained and Mr. Banner satisfied that someone was jotting down the important points of his lesson.

 _Win-win._

The remaining periods passed quickly, one of them just as boring as Mr. Banner's. The other two were more interesting, allowing me to focus and actually learn something useful.

When lunch hour rolled around, I bought a sandwich from the cafeteria and then headed to our usual spot - the wooden bench surrounding the table under the huge oak tree. Edward was already there, as were Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper. Our other friends, Mike, Angela, and Eric had also come over to sit with us as they often did.

As soon as I reached the group, Edward's head rose sharply toward me. His face was ashen, his eyes wide and anxious, and that immediately made _me_ anxious.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him, placing a hand on his shoulder because he looked like he was ready to bolt at any moment.

Why and where, I had no idea.

He swallowed, pushing his unopened packet of chips away, and stood. "Walk with me?" he whispered through tight lips. I nodded quickly, my concern mounting with every passing second.

He led me over to the east corner. It was far from the prying eyes and ears of our friends, or anyone else, for that matter. He shuffled his feet, fidgeting with the strap of his watch in obvious nervousness.

"Hey," I murmured, touching his arm. He stilled immediately. "What's going on, Edward?"

"I have t-to ask you something," he stated, stuttering slightly.

I waited for a moment, but when he didn't continue, I prompted, "Tell me."

"Prom's coming up in two weeks," he said softly.

"Yeah. We're all going together, right? As a group, I mean," I inquired, remembering Alice's words from a few days ago.

"Well . . . we could." Another swallow. "But I was wondering if you'd like to go . . ." He met my gaze cautiously. ". . . _with me_."

* * *

 **A/N - Uh-oh!**

 **One more should be up later today.**

 **FB group - Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed - Pics for each chapter will be uploaded here. Come join us. Link is on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Okay, so . . . We'll just . . . I should . . .  
Forget it. I'll just let you get on with it.**

* * *

My mouth fell open, an embarrassing whoosh of air escaping my lips as his words registered in my brain. The inflection of the last two words left no doubt as to what he was alluding.

 _Edward . . . my best friend_

 _Edward and I . . . together?_

I tried to speak, to figure out if he was joking, but one look at the hopeful, vulnerable glimmer in his jade eyes and I knew he was dead serious.

Edward wouldn't joke about something like this anyway.

 _But . . . him? Me?_

 _Us?_

Dazed as I was, some part of my mind recognized the way his face fell at my lack of response.

I hurried to speak. "I never thought . . . I've never seen you that way," I whispered honestly.

His eyes still burned with hope. "Do you think you could?"

At a loss for words, all I could think was, _I don't know._ It was only when Edward's lips pulled down into a dejected grimace that I realized that I'd actually spoken the words out loud.

Before I could even think of retracting my answer, he threw me a rushed apology and walked away as fast as his long legs could carry him.

My hand reached up to clutch at my chest as I felt a thick sob rise in my throat. I pressed my other hand against my mouth to suppress it, recognizing that breaking down here wouldn't be wise.

I don't know how long I stood there, trying to curb the sadness welling up inside me at the memory of Edward's hunched shoulders as he hurried away from me. Eventually, a hand landed on my arm, and I turned to meet Alice's sad gaze.

"You said no," she deduced, the tone of her voice almost as subdued as I felt.

"I never saw that coming," I whispered thickly. "I didn't know what to say."

"Let's go inside." She led me into the building and further to the less-used restrooms on the third floor. I splashed cold water on my face, patting it on my cheeks to gain some composure, while I tried to take slow, deep breaths through my nose.

Alice stayed with me until I managed to gather my wits and make my face presentable enough to face the crowd. She even accompanied me to my next class, making sure I made my way over to my desk before rushing toward her own. This was the one class I shared with Edward. When the bell rang, the teacher walked in and shut the door. The seat by my side remained empty. Any hopes I'd had of catching Edward and speaking to him were squashed as harshly as I'd broken my best friend's heart. My eyes welled up again at the sight of the unoccupied chair next to me.

* * *

 **A/N - *holds your hand***

 **Before you grab the pitchforks and shotguns, listen:  
**

 *** * I had two intentions when I started this fic - To write a Bella who didn't just _know_ straight away that Edward was the guy for her and to create an Edward devoted to her anyway. She's clueless, she's innocent, she's starry-eyed . . . But she's not stupid. So have faith, okay? **

*** * For those of you wondering, this story has a total of 11 chapters, the last one being the longest. That means we'll tide over the angst very, very soon.**

 *** * FB group -** Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed **\- Pics for each chapter will be uploaded here. Come join us. Link is on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to responding to some reviews for the last chapter. But I figured you guys would want the next one ASAP, so here goes. Thank you for sticking around. Because you were all so kind to me, I'm gonna leave two of these here at once.  
**

* * *

It turned out to be something I had to get used to, though. The days that followed were some of the most miserable ones of my life – worse than the time Mom decided to pack up her bags and head over to LA to try her luck in Hollywood, leaving Dad and me behind forever when I was only three, worse than the time when we were seven and Alice got mad at me for ruining her Barbie, leading her to cut a whole chunk of my hair and leaving me with a ridiculous hair-do for months, and worse than the time I got my first period while sitting on the couch with Dad.

Mom never even got the part of an extra, so there was some vindictive satisfaction in that.

When Alice regretted her mistake, she cut her own hair in the same weird spiky do as mine and wore it as a mark of solidarity and repentance.

Dad had asked Esme, Edward's mom, to come over to our house and help me deal with the shock at the sight of the blood, while he threw the couch out and replaced it with a new one the very same day.

Basically, I'd gotten through all of that – not unscathed, but alive and kicking.

This time, though, there seemed to be no end in sight to my misery at losing my best friend.

Edward had returned to school the next day, even picked me up and drove me in, but things remained unsettled between us. The tension that surrounded us was so thick I could almost feel myself choking on it as I tried to come up with words, _any words_ to kick start the conversation. Alas, my mind went blank, and probably, his did, too. We said nothing, just shared awkward smiles until we went our own ways.

It'd been exactly eight days since the day Edward sort of expressed his feelings for me, and every single one of those had been the same – full of reserved looks, taciturn words, and half-hearted smiles. Nothing, not even the podcast, was able to keep me from moping around the house as I missed talking, smiling, playing, joking . . . just _being_ with Edward.

While my mind was unable to think of the right words to break the ice, some part of me continued to analyze the way I felt about Edward's distance from me.

When he would be laughing heartily, only to stop when he saw me coming, it hurt somewhere deep in my chest until I felt like I couldn't breathe.

When he didn't put his arm around me and squeeze me to his side as he used to whenever I'd feel cold, it stung, my eyes tearing up at the memories of the past.

When he stopped whispering secrets in my ear, secrets that no-one else in our little group of friends shared, it unsettled me, leaving me with a fierce longing to somehow turn back time.

 _Did that mean what I felt for him was above and beyond the scope of just friendship?_

 _Or was this just the pain of losing my best friend?_

* * *

 **A/N - Someone's got their thinking cap on.** _  
_

 **FB group -** Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed **\- Pics for each chapter will be uploaded there. Come join us. Link is on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - *deep breaths* Let's do this.  
**

* * *

I talked it out with Alice, hoping for some spark of enlightenment that would put me out of my misery.

"The way I see it, if you're confused, that means there is _something_ ," she told me, eyes wide and intent. "If he was just a friend, you wouldn't even be thinking about it being something more now. you'd probably just be grossed out by thinking of him as a brother or something."

"I guess," I mumbled, tugging at an errant thread on my bedspread.

"Bella," Alice said, waiting until I looked up to meet her eyes before she continued. "This can't go on forever, you know that, right? Sooner or later, he's going to find someone else – someone who knows she wants to be with him."

I winced, but nodded. "I know. Isn't this too simple, though?"

Wordless, Alice gaped at me for a moment. "This is simple? You've driven yourself crazy thinking about this from any and every possible angle, and you're saying this is simple? Edward is miserable, you're lost and confused. If you'd realized your feelings, sure, it'd be simple, but this way . . . How on earth is this _simple_ , Bella?"

I held up my hands to thwart her tirade. "I mean, best friends getting together, falling in love . . . that isn't the story I've been dreaming of for years," I clarified quietly.

She frowned. "What story?" she asked, but her eyebrows shot up in the next moment as some realization clicked in her brain. "Like those couples in _Kismet_?"

I nodded, and my spirits took a nosedive as she groaned. "Bella, who says those are even true? They're celebrities, for God's sake! Nothing that they share with the public is real. They probably just made up those stories to make money through such shows or to keep people interested in their lives."

"You love that show, too!" I accused, pointing a finger at her.

Alice just rolled her eyes. "I do. I won't deny that. It's nice to lose yourself in the fantasy for a little while, but given the choice between waiting for a knight in shining armor who probably doesn't even exist and living my life with Jasper, a guy who's here with me, loves me, makes me happy, knows me inside and out and gladly puts up with my idiosyncrasies, I'd pick Jasper any day."

I bit my lip, turning my eyes away from her earnest face as I mulled over her words.

"Dreams are good things, Bella, but you can only enjoy them with your eyes closed," she told me softly, touching my cheek underneath my eyes. "Out here in reality, you'll probably miss what could be the best thing that happened to you if you keep those lids shut. I'm not saying that you should get together with Edward. You should be with whoever your heart truly desires. All I want is for you to realize that life isn't a movie. Things don't always fall into place on their own. You've got to work for it and take chances for that to happen."

Giving my hand a quick squeeze, she stood and grabbed her handbag. She slung it over her shoulder and started to walk out, but turned back to face me with one hand on the door.

"Simple or complicated, it doesn't matter. _You_ decide how your own story ends, and that's why, no matter what, for you, it's the best story in the world," she said with a small smile and left.

* * *

 **A/N - Good advice?**

 **FB group -** Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed **\- Pics for each chapter will be uploaded there. Come join us. Link is on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Turning point ahead.  
**

* * *

I tossed and turned all night, Alice's words crowding my head along with the tons of memories Edward and I had shared over the years.

When the first rays of muted sunshine peeked through my window, all I knew was that more than anything, I wanted Edward back. I missed him – his smiles, his touch, his company – everything about him.

 _Did it mean that I . . . liked him?_

My answer came the next day at school. I had driven myself today, so I hadn't seen Edward since the previous evening. I was hoping to hunt him down and finally have the talk that was long overdue. I still didn't know the exact words I'd say, but I couldn't stand leaving things the way they were for another moment. Surely we could work things out.

Maybe talking to him was just what I needed to bring my feelings into sharper focus. Edward _always_ made things make sense.

With that resolve, I made my way out of English, only to stop short at the sight before me.

Leaning against the locker was Edward, but he wasn't alone.

Standing before him with her fake nails dragging along his arm was none other than the school's resident slut and head cheerleader, Jessica Stanley. I could only stand there and watch, dumbstruck, while he threw her a smile and nodded to whatever she had to say.

Neither of them noticed me, and when they finished their conversation, they went separate ways. Jessica's friend, Lauren, joined her just as Edward left. When the two of them passed by me, Jessica's nasal voice said the words that sent a hot, searing twinge right through my chest.

"Prom, baby, here we come!" she squealed, and Lauren joined in like the mindless chipmunk she was.

Turning on my heel, I rushed down the corridor and into the restroom. With my hands braced against the counter, I took in my reflection in the mirror.

The clenched jaw, the flushed cheeks, and the rigid line of my lips surprised me, but strangely enough, gave me a moment of alarming clarity.

The burning sensation in my stomach, the tightness in my chest, and the desire to bleach the images of Edward and Jessica together right out of my head . . . even I wasn't stupid enough to not know what it meant.

I was _jealous._

When my vision blurred, my eyes welling up, I knew it wasn't sadness coursing through my veins.

It was rage – pure, vengeful, jealousy-induced, and thoroughly unjustified rage.

The second half of the day was a blur. School had been tough and boring before, but never had it been so damn difficult for me to sit through my classes.

As soon as the final bell rang, I was the first one to sprint out the door. I knew Edward had Mr. Banner's class for the last period today. The man made an even lousier effort at teaching in the last hour than what he did during any other time of the day. He often dismissed the class earlier, and one look in the parking lot confirmed that Edward had already left for the day.

Determined, I marched to my truck, throwing the door open with excessive force, and chucked my bag inside. Within seconds, I was pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward home.

* * *

 **A/N - Well, well, well . . .**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I do believe you've waited long enough for this. It'** **s the chapter I've been most excited to share with you guys.**

* * *

Once there, I parked in my driveway, but walked straight to Edward's house instead of mine.

The garage door was open, and only Edward's car was there, which meant that neither of his parents was home. In hindsight, I was glad for the lack of audience to watch my moment of embarrassment, but at the moment, I simply didn't care.

Once inside, I marched up the stairs and threw the door to his bedroom open.

"What the hell?" I screeched, finally letting out the aggravation that'd been building inside me for hours.

"Bella?" Edward gasped in shock and strangely enough, looked down at himself.

Puzzled by his reaction, I followed his gaze. It was only then that I realized that he was standing before me shirtless.

My eyes widened, my muscles locking in place at the sight of him. The angular planes sloping down his broad shoulders, the smooth lines of his muscles, and the dusting of light, bronze hair across his chest rendered me speechless, chasing all coherent thought out of my mind. His favorite, well-worn pair of blue jeans hung low on his hips, the cut of the denim emphasizing the indents of his hip bones as they lead down to . . .

I snapped my head up to meet his eyes. It allowed me to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"You asked Jessica to go to prom with you?" I demanded.

My hands clenched into fists when I saw him smile slightly. He didn't make a move to get a shirt, instead leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I didn't ask Jessica to prom," he replied evenly, and I rolled my eyes.

"She asked you, then," I surmised impatiently. "I don't care about the semantics right now. I can't believe you did that."

"Why not? Was I supposed to wait for you? Because you didn't give me any indication of the sort, Bella." His attitude was as cool as a cucumber, and it pissed me off.

Or, rather, it _hurt_.

"Yes," I snapped, but then corrected myself. "No. I don't know." I threw my hands in the air. "I don't know, Edward. You caught me off guard that day. I had no idea what to say, and I blurted the first thing that came to mind. You _know_ me, though." My voice grew quiet, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "You know what I'm like. I build castles in the sky, but I don't see what's right under my nose. I panicked, Edward. You're my best friend. You know what I need better than anyone. Couldn't I have had a few days to wrap my head around it?" I whispered glumly. "Am I not allowed to take a little time to figure out what I want? Taking this step with you wasn't a small decision."

"No, it wasn't," he agreed, stepping closer to me. "But did you tell me that? Did you tell me that you needed more time? Did you ask me to wait, Bella?"

My lips trembled, as did the words that fell from them. "No, but I wa—" He cut me off, placing one long finger against my mouth.

"But, like you said, I'm your best friend," he murmured. "I know what you need better than anyone else. I knew you needed time first, and then you needed a nudge. It could've worked in my favor or against me, but seeing you here right now, I'm inclined to believe the former. You have no idea how happy that makes me." His warm breath brushed my skin as he leaned closer, but I needed more answers.

"I don't understand," I muttered against his finger.

Edward pulled back slightly, moving his hand to frame my cheek in his palm. "You're _so_ fond of your romantic stories, aren't you? Well, how about this one?" He ducked his head to look straight into my eyes. "Boy asked girl out. Girl said no. So the boy wallows, girl's best friend intervenes and gets the lay of the land for him. She suggests that once the girl has had some time to think, the boy should do something to make the girl jealous. If she doesn't react to it, the boy will know that she could never see him that way, and he could begin to move on. But . . . if she does feel something for him, she'll finally be able to see what was right before her eyes."

* * *

 **A/N - Still hate me?  
**

 **FB group - Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed \- Pics for each chapter will be uploaded there. Come join us. Link is on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : 150 reviews for 6000 words? Am I dreaming?  
I'd planned to post these tomorrow, but with a response like this, how dare I keep you waiting?  
**

* * *

My mouth had fallen open in astonishment as he talked, the pieces falling into place like I'd never expected.

"Alice?" I whispered through my parched mouth, and he nodded. "You guys played me?"

Edward frowned. "You gave me no choice! I couldn't give up. The way I feel about you isn't something I can just forget. I had to try . . . to see if I could make _you_ see . . . if we could be something more. I couldn't have backed away without knowing that I'd done everything I could."

"You. Played. Me."

Before he could react, I stretched my arm to grab a pillow from his bed and smacked him in the chest with it.

"Bella, ow!"

I landed another hit before he ran away to the corner and I chased after him. I closed in on him, but he managed to duck under my arm and dodge my attack. Once he was behind me, he swiftly grabbed my arm, and gently, yet firmly pulled me to his chest. Startled as I was, the pillow fell from my loose grasp and I ended up smacking my palms on his shoulders to steady myself.

Our chests heaved with sharp breaths, pressed so close together that I could feel as much as hear the air brushing past his lips. I tipped my head back, meeting his eyes, melting in the intensity that swam in their depths.

Ever so slowly, he leaned in, closing the distance between us inch by inch until I could almost feel the warmth of his skin brushing against mine. In a moment of uncharacteristic decisiveness, I took the initiative to cross the final few centimeters and pressed my mouth against his.

Our lips moved, whisper soft as we chartered territory neither one of us had experienced before. His hands clamped down on my waist, pulling me closer as he tentatively traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I latched onto his hair and threaded my fingers through the soft locks, tilting his head slightly, but neither of us deepened the kiss. Content with the gentle passes of lips brushing against each other, it was a moment I knew I'd remember and cherish forever.

We pulled away from the kiss just as softly as it'd begun, letting our lips linger for a few small pecks.

As the spell slowly broke, my eyes opened when a thought pierced through the blissful cloud that'd surrounded my thoughts.

"What were you doing with Jessica, then?" I wondered.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "I just kissed you and that's the first thing you say?"

"If you want to get back to that, then you better answer quickly."

He sighed and then said, "She was asking me about Mike. She had her mind set on asking him to prom today, but when he didn't show up, her plans were derailed. I told her he was sick, but it was just a cold. I knew he wanted to go with her, so I let her know that he should be ready to rock and roll with her by the weekend."

That sounded reasonable enough, but . . . "Why was she touching your arm?" I persisted.

"That girl can't talk to an animal without flirting," Edward deadpanned. "I never let her get close enough before now, but today, that was the intention since I knew you were watching."

"I still can't believe you played me," I muttered with a frown, but he ducked his head to kiss it away sweetly. "I wanted a story, but I never thought that _I_ would play the part of the idiot in it."

"Hey, don't say that! You're not an idiot. I'm sorry I hurt you, I really am. How about you turn the tables on me by kicking my ass in paintball next weekend?"

My eyebrows rose. " _Next_ weekend? Planning far ahead, aren't you?" I teased, though my insides did a somersault at the thought.

"Well," he drawled, squeezing me gently. "I thought you coming here meant that this weekend was a done deal, but if you insist . . ." He stepped back, releasing me from the circle of his arms. He held out his hand, and I placed mine in it with a shy smile.

"Isabella Swan, will you accompany me to prom as my date?" he murmured quietly, and this time, I gave him just the answer he wanted.

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N : The answer he wanted . . . and you, and you, and you, you at the back, you cheering front and center . . . and me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: : Here you go . . . Just one more chapter to go after this.**

* * *

We spent the rest of the evening cuddled on his bed, even his light caresses and sweet pecks sending ripples of desire down my nerves. It was new, it was exciting, and at the same time, because it was him, it was familiar in the most wonderful way.

When his parents arrived, we reluctantly left our private little bubble, but the promise of a happier tomorrow with him made the taste of separation seem a lot less bitter.

The rest of the week sped by, and they were, undoubtedly some of the best days of my life. It was a stark contrast from the previous week. The emotional turmoil would've made me dizzy if I hadn't been too pre-occupied with being so happy.

The day after Edward and I made things official, I'd headed to school with trepidation bubbling in my stomach, and my mind buzzing with the various reactions we could get.

As we walked hand-in-hand down the halls, our fellow students shared a few looks and spared us curious glances, but nothing more. Our group of friends behaved much the same; nobody seemed surprised. Smirks and winks were exchanged, and I think I saw a few dollar bills exchanging hands. That was it.

For all my nervousness, the outcome was quite anticlimactic.

I preferred it this way, though, as did Edward.

Alice was the only one who proudly expressed a deluge of emotion – smugness. She wore a self-satisfied smile the whole day and threw in little comments about how, in a few years, the matchmaking industry would be begging for someone like her to join their ranks.

I didn't even bother getting annoyed.

With Edward's arm around my shoulders, I just didn't have it in me to be anything but ecstatic.

Plus, I needed Alice's expertise desperately now that I'd decided to attend prom as Edward's date, with less than a handful of days to do my shopping. My original plan had been to quickly select a dress that was reasonably pretty and fit me well, but that wouldn't be enough now.

As it turned out, Alice Brandon seemed to be a bit of a clairvoyant . . . or she had a ton of self-confidence.

Because the girl already had a dress picked out for me at her favorite store in Port Angeles. She hadn't bought it yet, not wanting to thrust it upon me forcibly, but she had asked one of the salesgirls to save it for me. I trusted her, though. Alice knew my tastes since we used to get ready together for our friends' birthday parties in elementary school.

Once we'd gone to the store and the salesgirl had promptly brought the dress in question out, I'd known it was perfect. I'd tried it on, muttering silent prayers that it would fit, and let out a whispered whoop when it hugged my curves just right.

Now, I paced in my living room, dressed in the perfect dress and waiting for my perfect guy to take me to prom.

Dad was standing right next to the door, ready to pounce the moment Edward made an appearance. I resisted the urge to bite my perfectly manicured nails as I fretted over what he would say. When Edward and I had shared our news with him, Dad had taken it pretty well. I supposed he was happy that I'd chosen Edward, someone he'd trusted with my safety for years, instead of some other guy he didn't know from Adam.

Now that we were about to head out for prom, which was basically our first date, Dad seemed to have cooked up some words of wisdom for my boyfriend and wanted to convey them before I managed to pry Edward out of the house.

That was why I'd had my eyes glued to the window. As soon as I caught movement along the bushes that separated Edward's home from ours, I called out to Dad.

"Didn't you say something about taking pictures?" I asked vaguely, innocently, though I knew very well that Esme had delegated the duty to him.

Dad frowned. "Yeah, of course, why di—" He broke off and scratched his mustache when realization dawned on him. "I forgot to get the camera."

"Yep."

"Give me a minute." He threw me a warning glance that clearly indicated that we weren't supposed to leave before he had his chance to do whatever he'd planned. I simply nodded in response. He rushed toward the stairs while I smiled and opened the door to welcome Edward.

* * *

 **A/N : See you tomorrow at the Prom :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Last one and a big one! Prom, baby!**

 **I'm not creative enough to come up with a song to go with my fic. What you will see below was IpsitaC77's doing. I was amazed how well the song just fit into the setting I'd created long before I even spoke to her.  
It's titled Gabriel by Lamb.  
(Lyrics and rights belong to the rightful owners. No copyright infringement is intended.)  
**

* * *

As soon as my eyes fell on him, I thanked my lucky stars that I'd had the good sense to send Dad away, at least for a few minutes.

The sight of Edward standing at my doorstep with a bright gleam in his eyes and an excited grin on his face was enough to send me into a tizzy, but when, on top of that he was also wearing a sharp, well-fitted tuxedo . . . there were simply no words that could do him justice.

I must've stood there like a gaping fish as I took in the vision that was him, feeling as though I was truly seeing him for the first time.

The flutters dancing in my belly and the flush of happiness spreading over my cheeks made me wonder exactly how blind I'd been to miss what had always been right in front of me.

Seeing Edward like this, on this night, as we took one step further toward our _more_ , I could feel the electricity zinging along my fingertips as I imagined caressing his smooth, angular jaw. I reveled in the anticipation as I tried to envision how it'd feel to dance with his arms wrapped tight around me. I shivered as I longed to feel his lips against mine, and not just for the chaste kisses we'd shared so far, but a kiss that'd set my body, heart and soul ablaze with the passion we'd only barely started exploring.

That evening, standing at my doorstep to whisk me away to what I just knew would be a magical night, I saw Edward Cullen in a whole new light. I cursed myself for having been so lost in my fantasies that I'd missed the most beautiful dream that'd always been within my reach.

But then, I shook my head.

Tonight was not for regrets.

It was about blissful new beginnings.

Once I realized that I'd spent about two whole minutes just standing there and saying nothing, I hurried to invite Edward in, and only then did I realize that he hadn't noticed my pre-occupation at all.

Because he seemed to be in the same state of mind.

His appreciative eyes roamed from the top of my intricate hair-knot, down the peacock blue, violet, and silver swirls on the front of my dress, to the sky-high silver heels that I knew I wouldn't be willingly wearing for any other occasion.

The shades of my dress weren't conventional, but the fabric flowed down my waist and hips right to my ankles as though it was made with my body in mind. The thin, glittery straps stretched nicely over my collarbones and allowed me to sidestep the fear of the dress falling off. The soft brush of the satin and chiffon against my skin as I moved made me feel like a princess.

The dress was a little different, but a lot of fun.

It was _me_.

I cleared my throat, immensely pleased with Edward's reaction, but wanting to hear him put the thoughts into words. He startled out of his trance, but relaxed when he saw me grin.

"You look . . ." we said simultaneously and then chuckled.

"You look stunning," he whispered, and I bit my lip, suddenly feeling shy.

Before I could compliment him on his looks, a gruff grunt harshly pulled us both back to reality.

 _Dad was back._

In the moments that followed, Edward and I posed for picture after picture while Dad clicked and flashed the camera to his heart's delight. From putting on the corsage to standing arm in arm with matching smiles on our faces, we did it all and Dad captured the memories forever. Like any other teenager, I pretended to be annoyed, but deep inside, I was glad he had thought of doing this.

I wanted to preserve every moment of tonight in my memories – natural and digital – forever.

When I stepped away to grab my clutch, I saw Dad pull Edward aside. I rolled my eyes, but let them have their talk, watching with barely suppressed giggles as Edward nodded sincerely at Dad's stern words.

Once that was done, Dad was happy to let us be on our way. The wistful smile on his face as he bid us goodbye made me pause. I kissed his cheek before turning to leave. He blushed and harrumphed as he told us to drive safely.

The car ride passed quickly while Edward and I talked about whatever topics breezed through our minds, as always. Over the past few days, some part of me had been worried about losing this side of us, the one that made us so comfortable around each other. But to be able to speak with him just as freely now as when we were just best friends eased my mind immensely.

The event was being held in the school gym, so it wasn't long before Edward was pulling into the parking lot. Once inside, we quickly managed to make our way through the throngs of people to reach our friends. We laughed at the cheesy decorations, moaned at the lack of alcohol in the punch, scoffed at the people making fools of themselves on the dance floor, and cheered on the ones who had some really great moves. After a little while, Edward and I stepped away from the others. He stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist as I sipped at my drink. I laid my head back against him, the heels allowing me to tuck my head right underneath his chin, and we swayed gently from side to side.

I was momentarily puzzled when Edward suddenly pulled away from me. He winked when I asked where he was going and disappeared into the crowd, only to reappear a minute later. When he tugged at my hand, I followed, still confused but trusting him as he led me out the backdoors.

My mouth fell open when I caught sight of the decorations in the school yard. The oak trees were alight with strings of little white lights, giving the entire area an almost ethereal glow. The benches where we sat to eat had been removed, so the huge round space was clear as Edward pulled me toward our lunch tree. Out here, the loud music from the gym muted down to a softer pitch, so that we could still hear it, but it was much easier to talk.

There were a few others couple scattered around, probably looking for a little privacy just like we were. I was determined to try to ignore their presence and enjoy my time with Edward.

Suddenly, though, I heard the DJ yell for everyone to get on the dance floor as the starting beats of a hugely popular song echoed through the air.

The crowd screamed their appreciation and I could almost picture everyone rushing to grab a spot in the center. The couples who'd been hovering in the yard also eagerly made their way inside.

And it was as if a lightbulb went off in my head as to where Edward had disappeared to a little while ago.

"You planned this?"

His smile was wide as he pulled me into his arms. He said nothing, but pulled his phone out of his pocket and flicked through it, before putting it back. A few seconds later, the soft strings of an instrumental piece floated around us.

Smiling gently, I placed my hand in his outstretched one. He drew me closer, and I rested my head against his chest as we started to move. With my eyes closed, it was easy to ignore the harsher noises from inside and just focus on the smooth, soft tune emanating from Edward's phone. I could see, feel, sense nothing but him and the music that enveloped us in its delicate embrace as we danced together underneath the moonlight.

It took me a little while, but I finally recognized the song. The pace of the piano music was slower than the original track, and it suited the occasion beautifully this way. The lyrics flickered through my mind, and I pressed myself closer to Edward, smiling as the perfection of the words washed over me.

. . .

 _I can fly  
But I want his wings  
I can shine even in the darkness  
But I crave the light that he brings  
Revel in the songs that he sings_

 _. . ._

 _I can love  
But I need his heart  
I am strong even on my own  
But from him I never want to part  
He's been there since the very start_

 _. . ._

When the song ended, I reluctantly pulled away from him, only to find a fervent anticipation in his eyes.

"I got you something," Edward whispered, just as the song inside the gym drew to a close.

"Edward, you didn't have to do that."

He placed a finger in my lips. "I wanted to." He left it at that, before pulling out a flat, rectangular box from his breast pocket. Handing it to me, he looked on with a nervous smile as I popped open the tiny clasp.

What lay inside made me gasp.

Nestled in soft black velvet, there lay a delicate silver link chain with a pendant that was an intricately designed set of wings. My fingers trembled as I pulled it out and held it up, the metal shining exquisitely in the moonlight.

I looked up at Edward sensing that there was an explanation behind this.

"I just wanted you to know that I'll always help you to hold onto your wings," he murmured, stroking my jaw, his touch as light as a feather.

My eyes welled up, and I needed no more words to understand what he meant. This was him, giving and seeking acceptance of the differences between us.

I turned around and helped him fasten the clasp around my neck, shivering in delight at the feeling of the cool metal as it rested at the base of my neck.

When I faced him again, Edward's eyes burned with emotion as they gazed at me, and I could stay away no longer. With the advantage of the heels, I didn't need to step on my tiptoes. All I had to do was wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer until our lips met in a fierce kiss unlike any we'd shared before. With his arms caged around me, he crushed me to his chest, dragging his tongue along my lips before I parted them.

Minutes, or eons could've passed as we kissed, and I wouldn't have noticed. Yet, I could feel every caress of his fingers over my skin, every breath of his as it mingled with mine, and every moan that left his throat, as years of buried feelings simmered to the surface in that one beautiful moment of my life.

When we broke apart, all I could do was touch my forehead to his and look into his eyes – the eyes of the breathtaking boy who'd taken all my dreams and seamlessly made them a part of my reality.

Our words from earlier echoed in the corners of my mind.

 _"_ _I never thought . . . I've never seen you that way."_

 _"_ _Do you think you could?"_

 _"_ _I don't know."_

Edward's thoughts seemed to have travelled along the same lines, because his mouth curled up into a small smile.

"Now you _see_ me, don't you?" he murmured, leaning in to brush his lips against my nose in a playful peck.

"I only see you," I breathed, smiling, soaring, flying . . . with him.

* * *

 **A/N - *sniffles* Oh, how I will miss these two kids!** **I love them so.**  
 **Just like I love these ladies for their help - Ninkita, Pamela, pixiekat7, IpsitaC77. I couldn't be more grateful to Mina for the beautiful banner she created for this story.** **Last, but certainly not the least, THANK YOU for your alerts, favorites, and reviews. The interaction I had with you guys is something I'll always cherish.**

 **Some of you have expressed an interest in a further continuation of these characters. I'm currently working on a suspense story titled Going in Blind. But once I'm done with that, I will have time to think if there's anything more I can do with them. If there's an announcement to be made, I'll put it up here, so keep me/the story on your alerts if you'd like to know about it.**

 **FB group - Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed**


	12. Outtake: Perfectly Imperfect

**A/N:** My apologies for what seems like a fake-out, but this isn't really one! I'm posting this note here to reach out to those who 'followed' this story, but might not have put me on their Author Alerts.

An M-rated outtake from FWM is now available on my profile. It's titled **PERFECTLY IMPERFECT.**

So, if you want more of my Edward and Bella, click on my penname above and check it out right away!

Happy Reading :)


End file.
